una noche de navidad de locos
by K T malafe
Summary: nosotro esperamos la noche de navidad con ansias , por hay muchas sorpresas, pero para harry potter , esto es muy inusual, harry potter al cuidado de severus snape , ¿ y ron ,hermione y ginny se salvaran de esta pesadilla? y draco tambien


_**una sorpresa no muy agradable**_

la noche caia , al igual que los copos de nieve sobre el mundo magico . para muchos, la nieve significava pureza del alma,o ternura de una persona,pero para severius snape ,nieve solo significaba la fria soledad .

ya habia pasado un par de meses desde la guerra contra vodelmor ,desde que se produjo la caida definitiva del señor tenebroso , y por consecuencia las caidas de sus mortifagos , sus mas fieles sevidores para traer la paz absoluta al mundo magico.

en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechizeria ,se producia un debate o mejor dicho una pelea , especificamente en la oficina de dumbledore:

-no me niego rotundamento ,que hare con ese niño engreido

-pero severius comprende que la famialia weasley me acaban de avisar que tienen que salir de viajes urgente y que no pueden llevar , yo estoy muy ocupados con el asunto de la orden del fenix, ademas tomalo de otra forma pasaras la navidad acompañado -decia dumbledore

-prefiero pasarla con las ratas de alcantarillas que con ese engreido y farsante harry potter y con sus amigotes -gruño severius ,tratando de convencer a dumbledore.

-SEVERIUS SNAPE TE ACUERDAS LA PROMESA QUE HICISTE DESPUES DE QUE MURIO SUS PADRES.-grito dumbledore ,aunque actuo mayritariamente para convencer a severius

severius se quedo impresionado ,por nunca le habia gritado .

-de acuerdo , pero a la minima provocacion que haga harry potter y compañia ,pero no atento a las consecuencia-amenazo severius

en la tarde

el trio de oro se encontraba en la sala comun ,conversando sobre la ultimas noticias sobre el mundo llega colin corriendo hacia harry

-harry harry - llega muy agitado colin - toma ,es parte dumbledore.

-gracias colin-dice harry impresionado.

-por nada hasta luego-dice colin retirandoce.

-por que te la habra enviado dumbledore -dice ron dudoso al igual hermione.

-nose voy -y empieza a leerla.

querido harry :

te envio esta carta comunicarte 2 noticias , una buena y una mala, primera es la mala , que tus tios se fueron de viajes no pudieron esperarte y por consecuencia no podras pasar la navidad con la familia weasley y tambien tus amigos . y la buena es que no pasaras tus navidades solo sino que la pasaras con el profesor snape .

asi me despido

espero que tengas felices navidades

albus dumbledore.

harry estaba con la boca se le caia hasta el piso ,y por inercia paso la carta asus amigos , a los minutos despues , sus amigos quedaron en un estado de shock total .

depronto el primero que reacciono fue ron ,y por supuesta su primera impresion fue de rabia

-como se le ocurre a dumbledore a pasar la navidad con ese loco ,no vamos a llegar vivos ,es capaz de entregarnos alos mortifagos harry ,yo no paso mi navidad con ese loco de remate.

-pero ron-dice hermione-no pòdemos contradecir al director , aunque no me agradaria pasar con el profesor snape .

-pero que dices hermione, si tu puedes pasarla con tus padres ,estas salvada-dice ron

-te equivocas ron , mis padres tuvieron que ir a chile a cuidar a mi abuela por que esta enferma y regresan hasta finales del año de curso-corrobora hermione.

-NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRRRRR-grita harry por la sala comun, su grito se escucho por todo hogwarts.

A la mañana siguente ,como todos saber era la salida para ir a la casa para pasarla unas felices navidades , pero no tenia nada de felices para el trio de oro . ademas de otra weasley que nose habia enterado para nada que pasaria sus peor navidad de su vidar ,y todo por que su querido hermano ron no se habia acordado avisarle sobre sus peores navidades , hasta ahora.

caminando por los pasillos de hogwart lamentandose de su mala suerte de navidad.

-no puede ser ,como pude olvidarme de avisarleeeee, me va a matar-se recrimina ron

- y sus amigo , se miran preguntandose que le pasaba a su amigo, ya los minutos hermione sospecha algo,y le pregunta poniendo sus brasos como jarra y con el seño fruncido.

-ron , supongo que avisaste a tu hermana que vamos a pasar la navidad con el profesor snape .

-hemmmm esque , se me olvidoooo- responde conpunjido

-como -exclamaron sus dos amigos

en esos instantes ,pararece la tan mensiona "ginevra weasley",diriguiendose a su hermano ron .

-ron apresurate no quiero llegar tarde a casa -dice inocentemente

y sus dos amigos se dieron vualta diriguendose a su pobre amigo indicandole con la cabeza que le comunicara la no ta agradable noticia.

-emmmm ginny,hay un problema que no te contado

la cara de ginny cambiaba de una cara alegre(obvio por ver a su harry) a un seño fruncido - de que hablas ronnald .

esque nuestros padres tubieron que realizar un viaje con urgencia , y por consecuencia pasaremos la navidad con el profesor snape- le dijo ron a ginny con mucho temor por si explotaba por la impresion.

-ginny te encuentras bien -pregunto con cautela hermione

-COMOOOOO-grito explotando ginny-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRMELO HASTA AHORA-estaba verdadera mente enojada con ron .

-esque ginny recien me siento pasaremos nuestras navidades con el profe snape-dijo ron muy apenado .

al raton se diriguian a las mazmorras para ir a conpañia no muy agradable co severius snape .

tocaron la puerta de dicha sala con cautela.

-toc toc

- adelante-gruño snape-pasaron el trio mas ginny

-buen buenas tardes profesor snape -saluda con cautela hermione , muy neviosa

-yo diria no muy buenas .

en ese momentos estaba muy callado la mazmorra ,en ese instante entra una persona no muy agradable para el trio.

-buenas tardes profesor snape -saluda un chico de tez palida,su cabello platinados y unos ojos grises que cautivarian a cualquier chica.

-pasa draco

el tri se sorprende y ginny tambien por que draco traia consigo una cuatros jovenes cruzaban el dedo para que sucediera lo que estaban pensando .

severius con una media sonrisa burluna-a tambien draco pasara las felices navidaes navidades con nosotros.

........................................................................................................................................................

hola espero que le hayya gustado mi primer cap, tengan compasion en mi ,espero sus comentarios chaooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
